


Why do We Try?

by ashes_and_ashes



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Dialogue, M/M, minewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_and_ashes/pseuds/ashes_and_ashes
Summary: Minho laughs. “I’ll hurt myself?” He spits onto the ground. “I don’t give a damn if I hurt myself! I don’t give a damn about anything, except we are all gonna die, and the world is gonna burn and fall to absolute shit!” Minho’s voice had rose to a scream, the noise ripping apart his throat, blood welling in his mouth. He shakes his head, sinking to the ground, as he grits out, “Why do we even try. Might as well go jump off a freaking cliff or some shit.”Newt flinches, his face paling. Some part of Minho regrets the words, but he’s too angry, the fear and anger and frustration welling inside of him. He curses again, the blood on his knuckles overflowing and falling to the ground. “There’s no point, anyways.”





	Why do We Try?

“Why do we try?” he asks.

They are sitting on one of the walls, the Maze looming ahead of them, ivy turning the walls into emerald and olive and sage. Minho was angry, blood coating one of his knuckles as he punches the wall again, ignoring the pain that danced across his knuckles. “He didn’t deserve to die, goddamn it. God-freaking-damn it. Why the hell did he have to die?”

It happened in a heartbeat, the first death. They were running, Minho and Stephen, on a trail that they did thousands of times before. The floor had cracked open, Stephen falling through, and there was nothing Minho could do to save him. He had tried anyways, lunging forwards, slamming his shoulder into the ground as he begged Stephen to come back.

The day had passed in a blur - funerals, fires, a name crossed off and a cross erected in the forest.

They sat here now, staring into the Maze, him and Newt. Newt sighs, leaning back against the wall. His eyes catch the sunlight, turning them gold, and Minho strikes the wall again, watching the blood bead over the torn skin.

Newt’s voice is flat, tired. “Stop. You’ll hurt yourself.”

Minho laughs. “I’ll hurt myself?” He spits onto the ground. “I don’t give a damn if I hurt myself! I don’t give a damn about anything, except we are all gonna die, and the world is gonna burn and fall to absolute shit!” Minho’s voice had rose to a scream, the noise ripping apart his throat, blood welling in his mouth. He shakes his head, sinking to the ground, as he grits out, “Why do we even try. Might as well go jump off a freaking cliff or some shit.”

Newt flinches, his face paling. Some part of Minho regrets the words, but he’s too angry, the fear and anger and frustration welling inside of him. He curses again, the blood on his knuckles overflowing and falling to the ground. “There’s no point, anyways.”

He glances up, to see Newt staring up at the sky. He sees something glint at the corner of Newt’s eyes, and he realizes that Newt is crying, tears falling silently down his face. Minho starts, wrapping an arm around Newt. “Newt. I’m…I’m sorry. I…Are you okay?”

Newt shakes his head. A small noise comes out of him as he whispers, “Why do we try? We try because we have to.” He raises his head, looks at Minho. “There is something better, out there. There has to be. I have to believe it. Because this…this is hell right now, Min. It’s hell. And I can’t…” Newt’s voice cracks. “I’m trying. I’m trying so fucking hard, and I can’t…” He shakes his head. “There’s something out there. Something, somewhere, and we have to make it. We have to, Min. Because that’s all…it’s all that keeps me going. There is something better, something more. And I have to try. We have to try.”

And Minho nods, as he watches Newt, a fallen angel in the darkness. Newt closes his eyes, leans his head against Minho’s shoulders, and they sit there, unmoving, as the sun rises above them.


End file.
